Jusqu'à la fin
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Il pleuvait et lui était là, sous cette pluie, ne bougeant pas. Son coeur lui faisait mal, il ne supportait plus que son art soit ainsi rabaissé. Mais en fin de compte, malgré la vie qu'il menait, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de présence pour aller mieux... SasoriXDeidara, Shonen-Ai.


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je fais un grand saut sur ce fandom que je lis de temps en temps pour publier un OS que m'a demandé une amie très chère, la fabuleuse **Épinespourpres** qui m'a convertie à ce couple, moi qui préférait l'ItaDei ;) Autant dire que j'ai maintenant une belle collection d'images sur eux deux et que c'était presque naturel d'écrire cette histoire alors que je ne l'avais encore jamais fait sur ce manga.

Bon, concernant l'écris en lui-même, cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêter de regarder Shippuden et je viens à peine de reprendre ^^ Donc il n'y a aucun spoil, tout se passe avant l'attaque du joli blond sur Suna (et la mort momentanée de mon pauvre Gaara). Pas de lemons, juste des câlins, je ne sais même pas si on peut dire que c'est du Shonen-Aï ^^" Bref, c'est doux, un peu dépressif, mais je vais bien, promis !

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, leurs caractères (que j'ai essayer de respecter au mieux), leurs apparences et tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers de _Naruto_ en fait sont à **Masashi Kishimoto**. Moi j'ai rien, sauf le mérite d'avoir torturé (une fois de plus) un type qui m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! ~

Jusqu'à la fin

* * *

**Mains froides, cœur chaud.**

* * *

La pluie coulait le long de ses joues mais cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'il ne la sentait plus. Anesthésié par le froid, trempé par l'orage que Mère Nature s'amusait à déverser au-dessus de lui, il avait fermé les yeux, semblant loin de tout cela. Même les frissons qui parcouraient son corps par intermittences ne le faisaient pas réagir. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Il était remplaçable, comme partout ailleurs. Dès qu'il ne serait plus utile, dès qu'il mourait, on irait chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour le mettre à sa place, comme on lui avait _sympathiquement_ demandé de remplacer Orochimaru, il y a longtemps déjà...

Il se sentait perdu alors qu'il se battait intérieurement contre ses sentiments. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait ressentir. Le plaisir que ses talents soient reconnus au point que l'Akatsuki souhaite sa présence parmi eux ? La tristesse de ne pas avoir véritablement choisit de les rejoindre ? La joie des discussions sur l'art qu'il avait avec son coéquipier malgré leur point de vue différent ? La rage d'avoir été humilié par Itachi lors de son combat contre lui ? Il était envahi d'émotions toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres et qui s'opposaient furieusement en lui. Un ninja traître ou un terroriste ? Un artiste ou un simple guerrier ? Une marionnette ou un être capable de penser par lui-même ? Qu'était-il donc désormais ?...

« _Nhééé Sasori, pourquoi dois-tu me rabaisser ainsi, hm_ ? »

Sa chevelure alourdit par l'eau lui tombait désormais devant le visage. Et derrière ses paupières closes, il ne cessait de revoir la même scène. Ce qui s'était joué un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le temps qui s'était lentement couvert, signe précurseur de la tempête qui approchait. L'énième dispute qu'il avait eue avec son partenaire sur leur vision de leur art respectif. Autant il n'acceptait pas ses propos sur l'immortalité des œuvres, autant il était capable de comprendre qu'il était normal qu'ils ne puissent pas forcément avoir les mêmes idées. Quelque chose que l'autre n'avait pas intégré malgré son âge, faisant qu'il n'acceptait pas ses principes et cherchait continuellement à balayer ses arguments sans se soucier de son avis, sans se soucier de le blesser ou non...

En même temps, vu le nombre de fois où cette discussion avait été menée, il savait désormais que c'était peine perdu que d'essayer de le raisonner. Et pourtant, il y revenait toujours, prenant comme un affront son mépris pour ses explosions et voulant presque désespérément lui exposer sa vision des choses. Une nouvelle fois séché par les réponses dures de son compagnon de route, il s'était enfermé dans un silence boudeur qui avait duré le temps qu'ils installent leur campement pour lui nuit dans une petite cavité à flanc d'une montagne.

C'était presque naturellement que le plus vieux des deux était sortie de sa création qui lui servait d'armure. C'était peut-être la seule "preuve" de l'estime qu'il lui portait qu'il faisait avec ce geste qu'on aurait pu décrire comme simple. Lui montrer la vérité, lui montrer qu'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour enlever ainsi sa protection. Il faut dire que tout le monde était persuadé que l'énorme marionnette dans laquelle il vivait était son véritable corps. Il n'y avait bien que lui, après des mois de missions, qu'il avait accepté de montrer sa véritable apparence. On ne pouvait pas parler de corps, vu qu'il n'était plus vivant à proprement parler... Quoi que, il avait manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque la première fois qu'il lui avait fait le coup.

Sasori s'exposait ainsi très rarement. Mais c'était plus pratique pour lui pour huiler les pièces de bois qui constituaient son armement et les modifier au besoin. Cela finissait par être habituel en quelque sorte. Et lui l'avait laissé faire, allumant un maigre feu pour tenter de se réchauffer avant de s'emmitoufler à l'intérieur de son manteau, assis contre la pierre, au plus près possible du foyer. C'était presque désespérant de voir l'autre se balader avec quasiment rien sur lui et ne pas avoir à souffrir des affres du temps. C'était peut-être un des avantages à être éternel mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver cela _sain_. Et ce n'était pas seulement dû à sa conception différente de l'art.

Mais qui était-il pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa manie de changer ceux qu'il tuait en pantins pour sa collection ? Autant il y avait des sujets sur lesquels, malgré leurs désaccords évidents, ils arrivaient à trouver un semblant d'entente, autant c'était clairement impossible dès que cela touchait à leur qualité d'artistes. Non... A la qualité d'artiste de son camarade. Depuis le temps que son propre art était piétiné et discrédité, il s'était habitué de manière fataliste. Alors que son aîné le menaçait toujours de mort quand il dépassait une limite dont il ne connaissait pas forcément l'emplacement.

N'était-ce pas ironique ? Il était un criminel notoire, recherché pour de nombreux crimes, membre d'une organisation aux sombres desseins et avec d'innombrables adversaires qui chercheraient obstinément à l'arrêter, quel qu'en soit les moyens, et pourtant, il avait de plus grandes chances de décéder de la main de son collègue que de n'importe qui d'autres. Il aurait pu s'en amuser. Il le faisait certainement, en d'autres occasions. Mais ce soir, le fait même d'y penser lui donnait simplement envie de soupirer.

N'importe qui en aurait certainement assez de ses engueulades à répétition. C'était du moins son cas pour cette soirée-ci. Ou alors était-ce que, plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte que celui qu'il appelait Danna ne se préoccupait guère de lui ? Il avait finalement compris qu'il ne représentait rien, et cela lui était douloureux. En entrant dans l'Akatsuki, bien que ce ne fût véritablement pas par choix, il avait pensé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'il puisse être utile et être reconnu pour ses œuvres. Pour le moment, il était juste utile à sceller les Bijuus. Quant à être reconnu... Non, son compagnon pouvait juste le voir comme une potentielle poupée de plus, c'était tout.

_« - Deidara, si tu as le temps pour rêvasser, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais préparer une provision de bois pour ton feu ?_

_- Je pourrais être en train de créer une nouvelle œuvre..._

_- Une œuvre ? Je ne qualifierais pas ta terre grossièrement mâchée ainsi... »_

Des insultes, des piques acerbes, encore et toujours. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas répliqué. Apparemment, pour son collègue, le fait de passer quelques minutes pour créer ses bombes aux jours qu'il pouvait mettre lui pour les pièces de sa collection lui enlevait tout le mérite de ce qu'il faisait. Il commençait à s'y faire, bien que cela lui fasse toujours aussi mal. Alors il s'était levé, sans un mot de plus, pour s'enfoncer dans les bois alentours.

Et maintenant, il pleuvait. Depuis combien de temps l'orage était-il donc là ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps, son esprit égaré dans les plus noirs recoins de sa conscience. Réfléchissait-il vraiment ? Il ne pouvait plus changer son destin désormais. Il mourait en tant que membre de l'organisation, qui que soit son tueur. Il ne connaitrait pas la joie de mourir en compagnie d'êtres aimants, d'une famille. Non, il serait plus vraisemblablement seul face à quelques adversaires qu'il tenterait d'emporter avec lui. Et quelqu'un le remplacerait. On ne se soucierait plus de lui. On oublierait les explosions qu'il s'était acharné à créer. On finirait même par oublier son nom et il sombrerait dans l'oubli.

Pleurait-il ? Non, il n'y avait que la pluie qui tombait et trempait ses joues, son corps tout entier. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que les larmes n'avaient pas coulés. Même si cette situation était déplaisante, même s'il en souffrait. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pleurer. Ce n'était que des gouttes d'eau que le ciel envoyait sur son visage. La tempête pourrait bien l'emporter que cela ne changerait rien pour lui désormais. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion de plus dans une partie qui le dépassait.

Et puis, tout sembla soudainement s'arrêter. Il ne sentait plus rien tomber sur sa peau, bien qu'il entende toujours le martèlement de la pluie autour de lui. Ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu se rouvrirent pour fixer sans comprendre le tissu noir qui le protégeait. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'était plus seul. Il y avait une présence derrière lui, cette même présence qui tenait ce manteau pour l'empêcher d'être mouillé un peu plus. Sasori...

- Tu ne devrais pas rester planté-là.

Non en effet, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'avait plus la force de supporter ce qui lui arrivait pour le moment. Il avait juste mal et aurait souhaité oublier ce qui le faisait souffrir ainsi mais rien ne le lui permettait actuellement. Il ne savait même plus quoi répondre, lui qui pourtant n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche et qui cherchait continuellement à éprouver la patience relativement faible de son camarade. Il laissa donc faire le marionnettiste, ce dernier posant sur ses épaules le manteau qui recouvrait d'ordinaire Hiruko, sa largeur lui permettant amplement de couvrir ses longs cheveux blonds en plus. Il était si proche de lui...

- Danna ?... Chuchota-t-il, comme s'il espérait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

- Oui ?

Il baissa la tête, resserrant distraitement le vêtement supplémentaire pour se préserver de cette pluie si froide qui lui semblait si agressive désormais. Ses frissons ne cessaient pour autant pas mais il ne semblait toujours pas les voir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à peine alors qu'il demandait:

- Est-ce que je suis juste près de vous pour remplacer Orochimaru ?

Il ne pouvait pas voir le regard que l'autre posait sur lui, refusant de se tourner pour l'affronter. Est-ce qu'il voulait véritablement savoir la vérité à une des nombreuses questions qui tournaient en boucle dans son crâne ? Il supposait qu'il ne l'aurait pas posé si, même si c'était au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Un pan de son être devait aspirer à connaître cette réponse qui lui faisait pourtant peur...

- Tu sais très bien que tu as été recruté pour combler son départ.

Il sourit tristement avant de refermer les yeux. Oui, c'était logique. Ils étaient des Ninja après tout. Contrôler ses émotions, ses états d'âmes... Même si c'était douloureux. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir finalement. Quoi que, il savait désormais à quoi s'attendre. Désormais, il sentait clairement le froid s'insinuer en lui, le gelant perfidement. Mais son partenaire reprit calmement:

- Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te comparerais à lui. Vous êtes deux personnes totalement différentes. Et il ne comprenait rien à l'art.

- Vous dites pareil de moi... Fit-il remarquer, un peu gêné.

- C'est différent. Tu es un artiste toi, non ?

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il se retourna pour le regarder avec surprise. Depuis quand le complimentait-il donc ainsi ? Avait-il donc attrapé un virus en restant ainsi sous l'eau ? Il posa le dos de sa main sur son front, comme pour vérifier cela, mais ne distingua pas de chaleur particulière.

- Danna, vous avez mal quelque part ? Depuis quand vous me voyez comme un artiste ? Vous détestez ce que je fais, hm.

- Je n'accepte pas ton point de vue et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne peux pas créer mieux que tes oiseaux exploseurs. Mais, quand tu t'y mets véritablement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te verrais pas comme tel.

La douleur avait disparue. S'en était si soudain que c'était surprenant. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il vivait avec, qu'il était rabaissé un peu plus chaque jour par son collègue et maintenant qu'il était au plus bas, maintenant qu'il se disait que la vie ne valait plus d'être vécu, voilà que Sasori des Sables Rouges lui faisait un compliment, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Il se sentit vaciller et ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi il ne toucha pas le sol avant de sentir les bras qui avaient entourés sa taille et le torse contre lequel sa tête venait de se poser. La voix du Shinobi de Suna se fit entendre à son oreille, semblable à une musique douce bien qu'elle lui sembla teintée d'un soupçon d'inquiétude qui n'avait pu être totalement camouflé:

- Tu n'aurais pas dû rester sous l'orage comme cela voyons, regarde dans quel état tu es...

Ses yeux bleus s'étaient à nouveau clos mais cela n'empêcha pas ses bras de venir entourer le cou de son vis-à-vis pour se serrer un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il voulait se réchauffer contre son corps qui n'avait pourtant rien de vivant, comme s'il pouvait aller mieux avec une simple étreinte... Mais il s'y sentait tellement bien et la main de Sasori qui caressait légèrement son dos était plus que suffisante pour l'apaiser.

- Je te ramène, tu as besoin de repos. Et de te sécher. Tu vas tomber malade sinon.

Ils n'avaient pas la même vision des choses et il doutait qu'ils puissent être d'accord sur l'art un jour. Il y aurait des disputes, encore. Les mots de l'autre le blesseraient à nouveau violemment. Il ferait en sorte de l'énerver en réponse, comme bien souvent. Et un jour, il mourait, c'était une évidence.

Mais pas Danna. Il était bien trop fort, trop immortel pour cela. Et seul aussi. Comme il l'avait été. Mais maintenant, il était là n'est-ce pas ?

_« Quand je ne serais plus, j'espère que je serais assez intéressant à tes yeux pour que tu me transformes en poupée Sasori, hm. »_

Alors il pourrait rester avec lui, jusqu'à la fin, et il ne serait plus véritablement seul. En fin de compte, ce serait peut-être une preuve supplémentaire de son attachement à son égard.

Et peut-être aurait-il droit de nouvelles fois à connaître le bonheur dans ses bras...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
